¿Que buscas aqui?
by LiedElfen
Summary: Hola, a continuacion comparto con ustedes el segundo capitulo de mi relato, ambientado en el universo Anime/Manga Inuyasha, en esta ocasion un duelo a muerte enfrenta a dos poderosos rivales, Kagura e Inuyasha, el todo por La Perla de Shikon.


**Que buscas aquí?**

…..Y mirando desde lo alto, Kagura observaba fijamente a aquel ser, aquel hibrido que se acercaba a la morada de su señor Naraku, Inuyasha quien tambien buscaba afanosamente la Perla de Shikon, pero...para que querria Inuyasha La Perla de Shikon? en su condicion de ser hibrido mitad humano mitad bestia el poseer la perla lo convertiria en un demonio completo, aunque ello significara su completa perdicion tambien, pues al desprenderse de su parte humana su mente se corromperia por completo perderia la la poca nocion del bien y del mal que poseia, para el sin embargo valia la pena el esfuerzo e incluso riesgo que podria acarrearle, y todo por que? Por que la mayor parte de su vida habia sido un marginado un excluido, un paria en comparacion con otros autenticos demonios que le despreciaban y apartaban de su circulo por ser mitad humano y por en algun momento de su vida haber hecho contacto con humanos, a pesar de ser fuerte y de poseer grandes habilidades como guerrero en ocaciones era vencido por otras criaturas, mucho mas poderosas que el, lo que le obligaba a huir, con su orgullo herido huir para salvar su vida, esto le causaba gran frustracion, por ese motivo debia encontrar y poseer La Perla de Shikon, cueste lo que cueste.

-Kagura; Asi que...el es Inuyasha, -penso ella- Que buscas aquí? Ohh claro, La perla de Shikon, esa extraña y fabulosa joya de extraordinarios poderes, el no puede sentir la presencia de la perla, o si? Hmmm no! No puede, solo le veo olfatear el suelo, parece que ha percibido un rastro, algun olor que lo ha guiado hasta aquí, vaya criatura! Si te acercas demasiado te cortare la cabeza y se la llevare a mi señor, como prueba de mi lealtad y utilidad, pero por ahora solo observare, vere que tramas y hasta donde logras llegar, la noche es clara hoy asi que puedo ver lo que haces.

La pluma de Kagura se proyectaba sobre lo alto, podiar verlo todo, o casi todo, podia ver a Inuyasha caminando lentamente en la orilla de aquel rio, al otro lado y adentrandose en un denso bosque por sobre una colina se encontraba el castillo de Naraku, aquel que Kagura debia custodiar mientras su señor hibernaba, no noto que la sombra de su pluma podia proyectarse en el suelo o por sobre la superficie del rio a causa de la luz de la luna, cuya claridad era mayor esa noche, Inuyasha, agachado olfateaba el terreno, lentamente se acercaba a un viejo puente de madera; -Lo tengo!- exclamo, -Puedo sentir ese desagradable olor, tenue pero lo suficientemente claro para mi, es hacia el bosque que debo ir, el rastro conduce hacia alli.

Mientras caminaba Inuyasha recordaba los acontecimientos de ese dia y la noche anterior, la noche en que fue robada La Perla de Shikon; -Rayos! alguien robo la perla mucho antes que yo, quien habra sido? Algun medio demonio como yo? El que haya sido causo un gran alboroto, no solo mato a casi todos los guardias que vigilaban La Perla de Shikon, sino que ademas hirio de muerte a la Sacerdotiza Kikyo, aquel sujeto fue rapido y muy astuto, casi no dejo rastro alguno, y ahora que hare? Quien haya robada la perla puede ser alguien muy poderoso...quien podra ser?- Mientras cruzaba el viejo puente de madera creyo oir algo en la distancia, agudizo sus orejas, el sonido parecia venir de arriba, alzo rapidamente la vista al cielo...Nada vio, -Habra sido mi imaginacion?- Penso Inuyasha, siguio su camino, se sentia tenso, algo o alguien desde algun lugar lo estaba observando, podia sentirlo.

-Asi que piensas ir por La Perla de Shikon, ya no me queda ninguna duda, vas tras ella y te acercas demasiado a la morada de mi Señor, no lo permitire- Kagura decidio descender mas lo suficiente como para sorprender a Inuyasha con una poderosa rafaga de viento, alzo su brazo derecho y extendiendo su gran abanico lo agito con firmeza, una poderosa rafaga de viento golpeo a Inuyasha, no fue tan fuerte el impacto, solo lo suficiente para sorprenderlo y detenerlo, aquel ataque tomo por sorpresa a Inuyasha; -Que rayos ha sido eso?!- exclamo Inuyasha al tiempo que se cubria el rostro con ambas mangas de su vestimenta, cuando la ventisca se disipo y se descubrio el rostro se sorprendio aun mas, en el otro extremo del viejo puente de madera estaba Kagura, ella la mensajera del viento le miraba fijamente, apenas sus ojos se divisaban mientras cubria su rostro con su abanico.

-Que?! Una mujer! exclamo Inuyasha, de donde diablos habra salido? Y que hacia alli? En aquel bosque -Quien rayos eres tu?- pregunto Inuyasha; Kagura cerro su abanico y alzando mas rostro contesto calmadamente a Inuyasha; -Yo soy Kagura, La Manipuladora de Los Vientos, soy la guardiana de este bosque, y tu eres Inuyasha, verdad? Y parece ser que estas tras esa perla misteriosa, esa joya que mi Señor guarda con tanto celo.

-Como sabes mi nombre? Contesta! Pregunto Inuyasha.

-Eso no importa ahora- Le respondio Kagura; -Lo que que importa ahora es que eres un intruso, vete de aquí o moriras si avanzas mas.

-Jaaaa! no me digas! Repuso Inuyasha en tono desafiante; -Hazte a un lado o te destruire- alzo su brazo izquierdo e hizo crujir sus dedos, usaria sus temibles garras de acero contra Kagura, pero...serian los suficiente mente fuertes como para vencer a La Manipuladora de los Vientos? Inuyasha ataco, sin pensarlo mucho avanzo velozmente hacia Kagura, la cortaria con afiladas garras.

-De veras...crees que podras conmigo? Pregunto Kagura.

-Garras de aceroo! Te cortare! El ataque fue veloz, pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzar a Kagura, quien dio un gran salto y se impulso hacia arriba ezquivando el ataque, -Vaya! este hibrido es fuerte, no es un oponente ordinario- penso Kagura; -Pero, no es lo bastante fuerte como para desafiarme realmente, sera divertido jugar con el, no lo eliminare tan pronto-

Ahora Kagura atacaria a Inuyasha, desplegando nuevamente su abanico, lanzaria uno de sus mas temibles ataques, la danza de las cuchillas, aquello era devastador; -Kagura agito con firmeza su abanico, de inmediato grandes cuchillas en forma de media luna descendieron a una velocidad impresionante, cortando y destrozando todo a su paso, el viejo puente de madera quedo hecho añicos, Inuyasha apenas pudo esquivarlas, esto era demasiado, jamas en su vida habia visto algo semejante, -Ahhgrr- gemio, una de las chuchillas rozo su brazo izquierdo, causando una profunda herida en el, solo fue un roce, si hubiese sido golpeado directamente muy seguramente le habria cortado el brazo por completo, sin embargo este no era un serio problema para Inuyasha, dada su condicion de ser hibrido podia soporta bastante castigo, tenia una gran fortaleza fisica, lo que le permitiria seguir en pie y luchar contra Kagura

-Tan solo me ha rozado el brazo, y sin embargo me ha cortado bastante, por poco pierdo mi brazo, aunque no es tan grave para mi, podre soportalo- Sin embargo, Kagura no era cualquier tipo de rival, no era como aquellos ordinarios demonios o monstruos con los que hubiera luchado antes, al ser Kagura una extension de Naraku, un poderoso ser hibrido entre humano y demonios multiples, ella tambien gozaba de grandes poderes y habilidades, entre ellos una extraordinaria fortaleza fisica y capacidad regenrativa en caso de sufrir daños fisicos, un adversario temible.

-Danza de las Cuchillas!- Kagura ataco de nuevo a Inuyasha, esta vez es ataque vino con mas fuerza, con dificultad esquivaba esas cuchillas en forma de media luna que todo lo cortaban a su paso, -De nuevo! Jajajajaja! jajaja! Kagura reia mientras veia correr a Inuyasha mientras esquivaba sus ataques, -No eres tan fuerte, no lo suficiente como para satisfacerme, ohhh esto es emocionante-

Aquello resultaba divertido para ella, normalmente debia pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en aquella morada, es imponente y sombria mansion, rodeada de vastagos grotescos que su señor Naraku deshechaba, como resultado del constante cambio en su cuerpo mientras hibernaba, pero no todo era aburrido para ella, en sus frecuentes caminatas nocturnas, por los oscuros pasillos de la morada, encontro una habitacion diferente al resto de las demas, no muy grande, extrañamente acogedora para ella, aquella habitacion era una biblioteca, sus paredes contaban con repisas con muchos, quias cientos de libros y manuscritos, algunos bastante antiguos, entre sus habilidades.

Kagura podia entender e interpretar estos textos, era obvio, su amo y señor Naraku, sabe leer y escribir, ademas sabe sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir, de alguna manera este conocimiento le fue transmitido al haber sido creada del mismo cuerpo de Naraku, esas cualidades lo diferenciaban de los demas bandidos y asesinos de su epoca, era un tipo atipico, un individuo no solo muy malvado sino tambien muy inteligente, capaz de anticiparse a los hechos y justamente, en aquella biblioteca, en un manuscrito, muy antiguo habia encontrado algo que llamo su atencion, algo que podria servirle en un futuro no muy lejano, una referencia a un extraño y arcano poder que le podia permitir obtener su libertad.

Pero ahora sus pensamientos estaban de vuelta en su lucha contra Inuyasha, empezaba a cansarse de las continuas huidas de Inuyasha, como podria este atacarle! si apenas le daba margen para moverse, su constante ataque con la Danza de las Cuchillas era simplemente algo contra lo que inuyasha no tendria oprtunidad alguna de éxito, o siquiera acercarse lo suficiente para atacarle con sus garras de acero.

-Demonios! no podre resistir mas tiempo, con tan solo agitar ese abanico esa mujer, Kagura me esta acorralando, no puedo acercarme, no me lo permite- Inuyasha se sentia frustrado, su brazo empezaba a dolerle cada vez mas, moverlo ya no era tan sencillo, debido al corte sufrido por el ataque de Kagura. -Estoy sangrando mucho, mi brazo esta imposiblitado, si sigo asi morire aquí mismo, debo intentar una vez mas, quizas si logre golpearla esta vez, con su mano sana se toco su herida, la empapo en su sangre, y esta vez, con todas sus fuerzas dio un gran salto y esta vez logro esquivar el ataque de Kagura.

-Que?! como lograste acercarte tanto a mi? Exclamo Kagura, -Toma esto- Inuyasha lazo su sangre hacia Kagura, hacia su rostro, con la intencion de cegarla y asi poder atacarla con su brazo sano, sin embargo, Kagura parecio darse cuenta de sus intenciones, con la ancha manga de su kimono se cubrio el rostro, gruesas gotas de sangre mancharon su impecable kimono, algunas gotas de sangre cayeron en su cabello, este atrevimiento por parte de Inuyasha la enfurecio.

-Ya te tengo, no logre cegarte pero al cubrite el rostro no me veras venir hacia ti- Y efectivamente tener su rostro cubierto no vio venir a Inuyasha, cuando al fin bajo la manga de su Kimono, observo sorprendida como este le propinaba un fuerte puño en su rostro, Kagura cayo al suelo, no podia creer lo que acababa de suceder, aquel ser hibrido habia logrado por un momento que bajara la guardia permitiendole golpearla, en su rostro! Grave error.

-Jaaaaa, por fin logre herirte, lo he logrado, aunque temo que no te habre vencido con tan solo un puño- Dijo Inuyasha; -Rayos, mi brazo esta muy lastimado, creo que subestime la situacion, debi haber sido mas cauto, ya no estoy en igualdad de condiciones para enfrentarme a aquella mujer.

Lentamente Kagura se puso de pie, recobro pronto su compostura, y aunque adolorida y magullada, no estaba derrotada aun, en absoluto, - Ohh, eso dolio, nunca antes algo o alguien habia logrado golpearme de esa manera, como te atreves a hacer esto- mientras se tocaba su mejilla su nariz empezo a sangrar, no puedo creerlo, ha logrado herirme, aunque no mucho para mi, miro a Inuyasha, y esa vez lo miraba intensamente, una mirada cargada de furia hacia el, sus ojos rojos, rojos como la sangre viva, parecian brillar.

-Insolente! Moriras! Pagaras muy cara tu osadia, te arrancare la cabeza- le grito a Inuyasha Ahora prueba otro de mis ataques, este sera el ataque final.

-Intentalo si puedes- contesto Inuyasha, -Aun me queda un brazo intacto, aun puedo defenderme, no te sera facil acabar conmigo- En tono desafiante reto a Kagura, y diciendo esto, se incorporo y se lanzo al ataque, una carga suicida quizas! El deseo por obtener la Perla de Shikon era muy fuerte, a pesar de su desventaja su determinacion era muy fuerte.

-Garras de Acero!- Este seria su ataque final, el todo por el todo, Kagura elevo su abanico, esta vez seria un ataque distinto, mas desvastador que el anterior -Este es un ataque diferente, como manipuladora de los vientos puedo crear devastadores torbellinos de viento, no podras escapar de este ataque, sera tu fin-

Inuyasha ataco primero, eso era lo que Kagura queria, anticipandose a los movimientos de su adversario, Kagura logro esquivar las afiladas garras de Inuyasha, agito su abanico y ataco -Danza del Dragon- este nuevo ataque era imparable, Inuyasha no podria escapar de el, grandes tornados cortaron el aire avanzando estruendosamente hacia el, Inuyasha trato de esquivarlos, pero debido a sus heridas y cansancio ya no se movia tan agilmente como antes.

-Ohh noo, no podre esquivarlos, me alcanzaran, ahhhggg, noooo!

-Es tu fin- exclamo Kagura, con un gran estruendo los torbellinos alcanzaron a Inuyasha, fuertes rafagas de viento a modo de tornados golpearon y cortaron multiples veces su cuerpo, si hubiese sido un ser humano habria sido despedazado sin remedio, aun asi, el ataque fue devastador, Inuyasha cayo al suelo, aquello simplemente habia sido demasiado para el, su cuerpo presentaba multiples heridas, su brazo herido se fracturo, ya no podria moverlo, sus demas extremidades quedaron muy lastimadas, ya no podria ponerse de pie, ni siquiera moverse, en medio de terribles dolores, alzo un poco su cabeza, aterrorizado vio su cuerpo ensangrentado, el ataque tambien rasgo sus vestimentas, dejando su torso completamente descubierto, tenia cortes en su pecho y abdomen, respirar era doloroso, sentia que sangraba cada vez que respiraba.

Kagura ya no debia preocuparse mas por Inuyasha, camino hacia el, lentamente se acerco, le daria el golpe final, de su kimono saco un pequeño puñal, lo desenvaino y se arrodillo a un lado de Inuyasha.

-Estas acabado, mas sin embargo no creo que mueras tan pronto, hay la posibilidad de que, aunque estes muy herido, si te dejo aquí tal y como estas, puedas recuperarte, por ahora ya no podras luchar mas, tu osadia esta saldada, te atravezare el corazon y te cortare la cabeza-

Por un instante lo miro directamente a los ojos, los ojos de Inuyasha estaban muy abiertos, a pesar de estar tan herido aun podia hablar, y dijo estas palabras a Kagura;

-Si vas a terminar conmigo hazlo ya, no tendras otra oportunidad igual, estoy muy lastimado, pero pronto podre moverme, y podre recuperarme de estas heridas, y cuando lo haya hecho te buscare y te...

-Insolente! Hablas demasiado!- Le interrumpio Kagura; -Me sorprende que aun sigas vivo y que aun puedas hablar, debiste haber muerto con mi ataque, ya me encargare de ti-

Y diciendo esto lo tomo del cuello, apreto su garganta, Inuyasha intento resistirse, fue inutil, apenas podia moverse, Kagura alzo su mano sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, con mano firme asestaria el golpe definitivo, pero se detuvo, un enorme alboroto llamo su atencion, alzo la mirada y vio que algo o alguien avanzaba ruidosamente por el bosque en direccion al castillo de su Señor, posiblemente algun monstruo , espiritu o demonio habia detectado la presencia de la Perla de Shikon y va por ella, se mueve rapido.

-Sea lo que sea quizas quiera apoderarse de la Perla de Shikon, no puedo permitirlo, debo impedirlo a toda costa, Inuyasha! Esto aun no ha terminado, has tenido mucha suerte, este encuentro sera un recordatorio para que te alejes del castillo de mi señor, te olvides de la perla y jamas vuelvas jamas a este bosque, ya te diste cuenta, soy muy poderosa y puedo destruirte, dejare que vivas, por ahora...deberia acabar contigo ahora, pero en este momento salvaguardar la morada de mi Señor y La Perla de Shikon es mas importante, descuida no volveremos a ver, si aun sigues con vida-

Y reincorporandose nuevamente, Kagura se alejo dejando al maltrecho Inuyasha a un lado, tomo una de sus plumas y remonto el vuelo, debia actuar rapido, aquella cosa que queria asaltar el castillo se acercaba peligrosamente a el, mientras se dirigia al castillo Kagura pensaba para sus adentros;

-Quizas pueda acabar con el despues, Inuyasha esta muy herido, aunque logre incorporarse no podra ir muy lejos, me sera facil encontrarlo y acabar con el, pero...sera necesario? No creo que sea ya una amenaza para nosotros, despues de recibir tanto castigo y estar a punto de morir no creo que quiera volver a este bosque o los alrededores del castillo de mi Señor Naraku, por que si lo hace tendre que acabar con el de una vez por todas, que sera aquello que hace tanto ruido? Quien sera...?

 **Continuara...**

Bueno, siendo ya un poco tarde aquí os comparte la segunda parte de mi relato, no dire mas, lo demas lo dejo a vuestra interpretacion y opinion, buenas noches. ;)


End file.
